starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Aridas Colonial Militia
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type=Aridas colonial militia and police force |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Dominion High Command |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion |strength= |special_units= |capital=Aridas |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= }} The Aridas Colonial Militia was a Terran Dominion colonial militia force based on Aridas. During the Great War, fought against the Protoss Crusaders and Zerg Crusaders in an effort to defend the planet.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 1: “On the Field of Battle” (in English). 1998. History The Invasion Begins Before conflict on Aridas, the Aridas Colonial Militia were tasked with guarding archeological expeditions to the xel'naga ruins scattered across the planet. This changed however with the arrival of the Protoss Crusaders under Judicator Kizrath in their search for the legendary Argus Stone. The protoss forces pushed the colonial militia from a satellite ruin site, then breaking through their defensive line on the other side of a river to get to the primary ruin site.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 1: “The Gateway to Taledon” (in English). 1999. Soon after, the Zerg Crusaders arrived on the planet also in search of the legendary stone. The colonial militia were caught in a three-way battle between two alien species. During one battle, both the colonial militia and the zerg engaged one another while a protoss base was caught in the middle, looking to incapacitate one of their foes.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 2: “The Heat of Battle” (in English). 1999. The Protoss Crusaders sent a team of zealots into the zerg caverns north of their base in order to eliminate a cerebrate within. They were outnumbered, but met with a stranded group of colonial militia who allied with them to destroy the cerebrate. The two forces eventually destroyed the creature and weakened the brood.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 3: “The Zerg Cave” (in English). 1999. Judicator Kizrath ordered a team to infiltrate the militia's structures, which created a gap in their defensive line. In response, the militia retaliated, raiding protoss research outposts. The executor leading the Protoss Crusaders reinforced the outpost, and destroyed the science teams and support forces reinforcing the raiding parties.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 4: “Retribution” (in English). 1999. The Crusade Marches On While the main body of the Protoss Crusaders were pushing through the colonial militia, the terrans were able to gain ground on other fronts, and broke through the protoss line, establishing a stronghold between them and the primary ruins containing the Argus Stone. The Protoss Crusaders fought a pitched battle with the militia, but were able to break their force.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 5: “Where Heroes are Made” (in English). 1999. The militia were not without aid however, and using a supply station in orbit of the planet the terrans were able to reinforce their troops with the aid of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk's top scientist Jenson Archimedes and his elite Jenson's Raiders. The protoss launched an assault on this supply station, which Jenson's Raiders helped defend. However, the Protoss Crusaders were able to clear terran forces from the platform and cut off the milita's supply lines.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 6: “The Aridian Reserves” (in English). 1999. With their reinforcements cut off, the Protoss Crusaders struck at the last Aridian stronghold standing between them and the ruins of Taledon, where the stone was, destroying it.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 7: “The Last Defenders Fall” (in English). 1999. At Taledon, the militia sent their most elite forces to defend the primary ruins, but it was to no avail. Judicator Kizrath saw the temple housing the stone destroyed, then personally acquired it from the ruins.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 8: “Taledon” (in English). 1999. The protoss forces began to make preparations to leave Aridas with the stone. The militia sent teams of ghost agents to harass the protoss as they were forced to fight through zerg lines, but they were unable to stop them from linking up with their escort. Nonetheless, due to the Conclave insistence on seeing the zerg destroyed, the Protoss Crusaders were forced to remain on the planet with the stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 9: “The Triumphal March” (in English). 1999. After the protoss acquired the stone, Jenson Archimedes personally took command of a Dominion battalion and their commander in order to claim it from the protoss and the zerg, and worked alongside the Aridians to aid in the defense of their world.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 1: “On the Field of Battle” (in English). 1999. After Archimedes captured a zerg cerebrate that was able to control a local protoss tribe using xel'naga technology, the Aridians voiced their discomfort with the Dominion not killing the creature.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 3: “Cramped Quarters” (in English). 1999. The Beginning of the End After Archimedes and his forces acquired the Argus Stone, the Zerg Crusaders came under the command of a new cerebrate, that was tasked with capturing the stone. They raided a militia base in order to attract Archimedes battlecruiser escort, which they destroyed.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 2: "Cutting off the exits” (in English). 1999. The zerg continued to fight several more battles with the militia, breaking them down as they fought a war against both them and the protoss. In order to acquire the location of the stone, the zerg raided an Aridian command center, infesting it and discovering the base that held it.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 5: "Beginning of the End” (in English). 1999. The zerg then captured the stone, in spite of the terran and protoss forming a desperate alliance, and used a terran barge to escape the planet of Aridas, moving the battlefield off of the planet.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 8: "The Alliance” (in English). 1999. References Category:Dominion Armed Forces Category:Terran colonial militias Category:Retribution